


[J卞軒]Let us flirting

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J卞軒]Let us flirting

Jack的舌頭長驅直入陳廷軒的口腔內，搜刮了他的每一寸蜜液，牙齒碰撞的激烈來不及舌下的唾液從嘴角流走，Jack就舔掉了那一絲水印。

「別...別親了...快進來...」陳廷軒不滿地抗議道，手已經伸進了對方的褲頭內，猛烈的手部動作讓Jack也忍不住輕喘起來。

「別這麼急 我們慢慢玩」

一路親吻到房門打開，陳廷軒發現卞慶華赫然坐在床頭等他。

Jack一臉肆虐地看著眼前的好戲，陳廷軒有些不敢望向卞慶華，自己只不過偶爾出來偷吃。

不料卞慶華看到穿著皮褲，甚至已經勾勒出勃起的形狀的陳廷軒，不但沒有惱怒，而是一改平時的溫暖形象，冷冷地說了句：「既然平日喂不飽你 今天來雙重夾攻」

沒等陳廷軒反應過來，卞慶華已經把他壓倒在身下，強吻上已經被蹂躪得好腫的嘴唇，與其說是強吻，啃咬更為貼切。

就當是不貞的懲罰吧。

卞慶華從來將陳廷軒當成瑰寶，不敢在床事上傷他一分一毫，或者就是這種自以為是，又或者是陳廷軒骨子裡的淫蕩，兩人必定背道而馳。

勾引男人是陳廷軒的天性，卞慶華一早就知道，當Jack來跟他說時，他壓抑了那股想將Jack碎屍萬段的衝動，制裁蕩婦就應該用他最愛的方式。

卞慶華的吻頃刻讓他軟了身子，無力地掛在對方身上，灼熱的性器透過布料激烈摩擦著，這刻陳廷軒連那丁點內疚感到蕩然無存，如玉的雙手纏上對方的脖子，加深了這個悠長的吻，細碎的吻蔓延到卞慶華的耳垂，像發情的小夥貓般瘋狂舔拭與挑逗。

「你早該知道我是什麼人」

「那我也只是其人之道還治其人之身」

小野貓熱情地在卞慶華身上留下各種痕跡，他愛這個男人是無可厚非，自己也被被對方扒光了衣服，漂亮的身體卻佈滿不屬於他的痕跡，卞慶華收緊了拳頭，在陳廷軒的脖子上吮吸以蓋住之前的愛痕。

「慶華哥哥 就樣就對了 再狠點...啊啊...」

被舔弄乳頭而發出陣陣呻吟，撩得兩人都硬上了幾分，欲罷不能。

卞慶華將他攔腰抱起放在床上，向Jack使了個眼色，對方就用黑布將陳廷軒的眼蒙上。頃刻間一片柒黑讓陳廷軒為之一振，但很快就接受這個事實。

「你們想玩這個 巧了 我也喜歡」

Jack還將他的一隻手銬在床邊，動作有點粗暴，白皙的手腕泛著紅痕，卞慶華有點心痛地喝止了Jack，「這樣就捨不得了 難怪這小妖精要到處找男人」

「你給我閉嘴」

「我當然閉嘴 這是你們自己的事 我只不過各取所需」

「你們能不能等下再吵 我好難受」陳廷軒用自由的那隻手指了指自己發疼的下身。

「想要 就自己先來」

「好呀 反正我等下兩個都要吃」

被蒙著眼的陳廷軒輕輕撫上自已勃起的性器，包皮隨著動作而移動著，隱隱約約地露出那粉嫩的馬眼，兩顆小精囊也隨著快速的擼動而不斷晃動著，全身赤裸著，眼睛也纏著黑布，這個畫面看起來就像一場活春宮。

發情的小野貓發出絲絲高潮前的呻吟，「啊啊...你們到底行不行...我快到了...啊啊...」

「嘴就讓給你」Jack向卞慶華做了「請」的手勢。

卞慶華把勃起陽物塞到陳廷軒的嘴裡，對方就如久旱逢甘霖般大力吸著碩大，牙齒不斷磨著馬眼，舌頭纏著柱身的輪廓，含不下的部分還留在外面，邊吸還要邊含糊地說：「慶華哥哥...平時都不給我吃...」

平時卞慶華在性事上很害羞，今天的嘗試的確讓你發現新世事，溫暖濕潤的口腔為性器跟大腦帶來不少快感。

陳廷軒的手離開了自已粉嫩的分身，撫上了Jack的性器，小手也圈不住對方完全勃起的尺寸。

畫面極其色情，嘴裡塞著一根，手裡也圈著一根，還要失去視覺，陳廷軒不由得加快了速度，服侍男人，他的確在行。

卞慶華開始輕喘，「寶寶 你真的喜歡玩這麼激烈的嗎？」

口中的巨物讓陳廷軒無法回答，只能點點頭，唾液不斷流出，浸濕紅腫的乳頭，Jack用手揉捏著可愛的乳尖，呻吟聲更快蔓延了整個房間。

卞慶華抽出了陳廷軒口中的陽物，抬起兩條白皙的腿架在自己的肩膀，濕潤粉嫩盡現眼前，似乎不需要擴張就能長軀直入，但卞慶華還是心疼地先插入手指。

「不要手指...哥哥...軒軒要你...」

陳廷軒的騷勁真不是一般人能忍受得住，連如此禁慾的他完全壓抑不了慾望。

卞慶華一個挺身進入了陳廷軒，突然的進入讓小穴突然被撐開，陳廷軒也不斷驚叫出聲。

「啊啊...好大...好棒...」

「把軒軒操...壞吧...」

「是我插得你比較舒服還是你男人？」

「都...舒服...」

卞慶華聽到後不滿意地往裡面的敏感點撞了幾下，「真的嗎？」

滿腔的醋意讓陳廷軒不自覺地撒著嬌，「慶華哥哥...插得...比較舒服...」

但卞慶華並沒有放過他的，不斷朝著前列腺後的小軟肉進攻，輕輕的抽出，再全力的進入，一下比一下更猛，粉嫩的小穴被帶出不少媚肉，體液混合造成的白沬一直溢出，精囊撞到陳廷軒的屁股上造成淫靡的啪啪聲，響徹房內。

Jack把陳廷軒的手銬解開，示意讓卞慶華改變姿勢。下一秒陳廷軒就趴在床上後穴仍然塞著卞慶華的，而嘴裡就被塞進了Jack的陽物。

上下的小穴都都塞得滿滿的，因為快感而溢出的生理淚水浸濕了黑布，顯得更楚楚可憐，讓人更想狠狠蹂躪。

嘴裡跟後穴的碩大都不斷抽插著，雙重的滿足感讓陳廷軒忍不住伸手去愛撫自己，不到幾下就交待了床單上，射過的小妖精不自覺軟了腰，體力開始有點跟不上。

「小妖精這就不行了」

Jack更賣力地往他的嘴裡抽送，馬眼似乎要頂到喉嚨深處，柱身的粗壯深喉了幾下，動作太快還有了快窒息的致命快感。

「不如來點新意吧」

卞慶華一直沒有離開過陳廷軒的體內，內道的肌肉跟絨毛不斷吸著他的堅挺，果然上下兩張嘴都很會吸，天生吸人精氣的小妖精。

卞慶華躺下了，陳廷軒就騎乘在他身上，讓性器又進入了幾分，陳廷軒的叫聲更加興奮。

Jack就跪在他身後，再撐開那個已經塞著陽物的小穴，慢慢地進入了。  
兩根粗壯的性器同時進入也讓陳廷軒受不了地求饒，唾液從嘴邊不斷溢出，連說話也開始不利落了。

「不要....一起...要操壞了...」

「你剛不是說我比不上你男人嗎」

Jack的控制欲也在作祟，說著再一個頂身全部進入了陳廷軒。

「不行了...不行...啊啊..放過我...」

雙龍入鞘的情色畫面隨著三人的動作上演著，龜頭都爭相地刺激著陳廷軒的敏感點，到達臨界點的他，爽得仰頸項，腳趾也不受控制地捲縮著，兩人不同頻率用力地進出了十多下後。

陳廷軒再一次被操射了。

「軒軒 夠了嗎」

卞慶華繼續揉捏著陳廷軒可憐的乳頭，似乎又變大了。

「夠了夠了....射給我....」

Jack選擇先射地全部發洩在陳廷軒體內再緩緩抽出，讓被卞慶華塞著的小穴根本無法流出濁液，精液的滾燙讓陳廷軒顫抖著軟軟的身體，同時卞慶華也交待了今天的第一次。

穴內被灌滿精液的陳廷軒無力地靠在卞慶華懷裡，  
「你們都這麼猛 就不怕我懷上不知道是誰的孩子嗎？」

Jack邪魅地笑一笑，望著壁畫說：「我倒沒興趣跟你生孩子 我寶貝會吃醋的」

「慶華哥哥 你聽到了 只是各取所需的關係」

「那好 我們再來幾遍吧 不然你不知道錯」

「繼續用你的棒棒懲罰我吧 老公」

Jack走出了房間後，房內又響起一陣陣呻叫聲。

房間的壁畫後藏著針孔攝影機，屏幕那頭的趙立安也剛剛發洩完，臉紅紅地擦著被弄髒的屏幕，耳機裡就傳出Jack低沈誘惑的聲音，「寶貝 看到嗎 四個人應該更好玩」


End file.
